A Night Out
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: After breaking up with Iggy, Nudge goes to the park at midnight hopeful nobody could see her tears in the dark of night. Thankfully, a spotlight hopeful tends to her heart. Requested. Smut. One-shot


Silver: Caught the flu that's been going around. Ugh, why does barf taste like 8 day old hippie?

A Night Out

Warnings: Public fornication

'The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!'

(N-Pov)

It was midnight and I was walking down the street with no jacket. I didn't bother to grab one in my rage. I've been storming around for an hour and I was still ready to punch something!

I hate that bastard! He cheated on me with that Goddamn waitress! Iggy is such an asshole!

All the moments I've spent pleasing him and loving him didn't mean anything! They were shattered as I opened the door seeing him naked in bed with another woman! The same bed I gave myself to a man for the first time.

I gave him everything and then he just…he…

"I hate him!" I said out loud hugging my cold arms.

"Divinity of hell!" a man protested. On top of a playground, I saw a dark figure project to an imaginary crowd a Shakespeare soliloquy!

I creped forward listening to this aspiring actor. The moonlight hit his body perfectly outlining him in an ominous glow.

Continuing, "*When devils will the blackest sins put on. They do suggest at first with heavenly shows as I do now. For whiles this honest fool plies Desdemona to repair his fortune and she for him pleads strongly to the Moor, I'll pour this pestilence into his ear: that she repeals him for her body's lust. And by how much she strives to do him good she shall undo her credit with the Moor. So will I turn her virtue into pitch and out of her own goodness make the net that shall enmesh them all."

I applauded snapping him out of character.

"That was fantastic!" I said.

"Thanks." He slid down the slide coming face to face with me. "Did the 'Moor' like my performance." I don't know what a 'Moor' is, but I'm assuming it has something to do with a girl.

"Yes…what's a 'Moor'?

"Moors were Muslim people that were from Arab and Berber descent." Well don't I feel special!

"I'm actually just African-American."

He cuffed my chin, "You're still beautiful none-the-less." I smiled turning away. Oh my gosh! Am I really blushing? This guy just got me to blush! He's so fucking hot too!

He introduced, "I'm Fang."

"Nudge." We shook hands. Well I did. He brought my hand to his lips to kiss the knuckles!

Between my broken heart and his Romeo charm, this night was going to end up with me on my back legs open!

!

"Why'd you hit him?" Fang asked lightly swaying on the swing set next to me.

"Cause I found out he was hitting a waitress on the side."

"That's sad." His hand fell onto my lap. It rubbed back and forth on my leg comforting me. Was this for comfort…or was he taking advantage of me?

Taking his hand off, "Listen, you're a nice guy. But I just got out of a relationship. So let's stop with the foreplay."

He smiled confidently, "Trust me my dear." Fang stood up and crouched in front of me. His bulk fingers brushed my bangs away letting our eyes see one another. He was so handsome!

The strong facial features. The romantic smile. The raven black hair. And that soothing deep voice I could feel in my chest.

"You'll know when I'm giving foreplay." I give up. This guy knew exactly what he was doing! There was no way I was keeping my panties on tonight.

"How about we go somewhere and you show me." I said seductively.

His lips kissed my ear, "We are somewhere." Sex in the park? Was I really about to do this?

!

Belly down on the swing with my bare ass on display, the warm summer air made me tingle as Fang groped me. This was so erotic! Iggy & I never did anything like this!

I was suspended in the air. Feet dragging on the hard foam substance, which I never bothered to learn the name of. Booty shorts and my thong wrapped over my ankles. I wasn't just bare ass. My pussy was drooling wet in anticipation.

"How do you want it?" he asked still cupping my butt. I was in shock that I was about to have sex with a man I just met in a park! I had no idea how I wanted to do it!

"Uh…how about we go with it." I said.

Fang's breath glided down to the base of my neck, "Alright." I never felt this mixture of fear and erosion before!

The tip of his member poked at my cheeks. Then, the rod slid against my folds mockingly. The sensation of foreplay was overwhelming! I couldn't stand it much longer!

"Fang! Please get on with it!" I cracked.

(F-Pov)

Not waiting anymore, Fang pushed into my cunt! I squealed like a horny fan-girl with the penetration!

"Your ex-boyfriend, Iggy, he never satisfied you fully. Did he? That's why your so excited." He's a true genius! Fang is a master of seducing and deducing women!

Humbled, "No…he never did."

"Don't worry," he got a good grip on my hips, "You're not with that boy anymore. You're with a man." After that, Fang began to thrust in and out.

All of his meat grinded inside me! He was deeper than any man had ever gone! I was being bombarded restlessly!

The swing acting as my harness swung my body back and forth the fucking! It made the feeling of each exit out, a long slide against my inner walls till he was almost out of me! Then, as I came back down, my cervix was a punching bag for his cock!

I couldn't stop cumming! I hadn't cum this rapidly than when I entered puberty and fingered myself every single passing period in school and when I got home!

The slapping of our hips sounding off added to the sick romance. That's all I could say. Romance!

It was new! I've had sex with 4 men in my entire life. I was just their little sex doll with earrings! With Fang…I feel like a woman! A woman who's pussy was releasing juices every minute!

"Fang! Please! Give it to me!" I panted. I felt as if we've been doing it for hours. I needed the feeling of his climax!

Grunting every syllable, "Are you sure? I'm doing it raw. You might get pregnant!"

"I'm on the pill! Do it!" I was back to that girl who lost her virginity in the back of her car on prom night! Desperate for her partner to go even deeper than he already was!

Fang's pounding grew faster and faster until I was brain dead! I was no longer moaning. Tongue flailing out of my mouth, the only sound I made were gasp for air. My mind was blank only focusing on what felt like my hundredth orgasm! Yeah, he was that good!

"I'm cumming Nudge!" he called.

Soiled in ecstasy, I could only groan as Fang filled me up with semen! Hot white milk poured into my stomach. Shot after shot left me satisfied. That was a problem. Whenever a man satisfies me, I tend to lose all strength and fall asleep right after he climaxes.

Hunching over letting my hair hit the ground, my eyelids got heavy. I cannot believe I just fell asleep.

!

Sunlight broke my dream and woke me. I was in a bed? Why was I in a bed?

Arms encased my torso in a warmth greater than the blankets. The mirror on the edge let me see the dark haired Romeo I was spooning with. I smiled at my future.

END

*The soliloquy is from 'Othello'. A play about an African American man who became a general and married Desdemona.

The man talking, Iago, is trying to ruin Othello's life to get his job in the most despicable way possible. That said, he's one of my favorite villains. (Rainbow shines) THE MOOR YOU KNOW!

Silver: So…yeah, I just broke up with my girlfriend. So the reason Nudge left was the reason I haven't posted anything in a while. I think I need a hug.


End file.
